Blackmail like Flirting
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Prediction for next episode. Scott shares some information with Courtney and confront Alejandro about it. Scourtney and Alheather.


_A/N; Scourtney, __Scourtney_, _Scourtney_. Woo! I was soooo excited for this last ep, you have no idea. _Scourtney_ have always been like my dream pairing. I never really shipped Dott and it was sooo adorable to see Scott interested in a girl. Come on! Don't tell me it wasn't!  


_Summary: Prediction for next episode. Scott shares some information with Courtney and confront Alejandro about it. Scourtney and Alheather.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Blackmail like Flirting**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"I've got a little piece of information that you might find... _juicy_," Scott said taking Courtney aside.

Courtney flushed. Ever since the accidental hug between her and Scott where they were celebrating over winning she'd been a little uncomfortable around the dirt farmer.

"Tell me." Courtney prompted, eager to hear. "But if it's about Gwen I only want to hear the bad stuff because I am never becoming friends with her again." She pouted.

"It's not about Gwen..." Scott assured her. "So I was sharing a room with Alejandro last night and it turns out-"

"Ew. This better not be about his feelings for Heather. Gag."

"Oh no, this is much more beneficial... for us. It turns out Ale-_handstand_-dro has been able to walk the entire time. He's been playing us."

Courtney's smile grew wide. "He has? That's incredible!"

"So what should we do with this little morsel of information? I was thinking we exploit it. Let Heather in on his little secret, you know, 'by accident'." Scott's grin matched hers as he air quoted the last two words.

"Hmmm," Courtney considered it. "That's good. But what would be even better is if we blackmail Alejandro into voting Heather off next."

"You," Scott said staring right at her with a dumbfounded expression, "are amazing."

"I know," Courtney tilted her head back slightly. "But you're not too bad yourself."

And then Courtney's face flushed pink again as she realized they'd just been staring at each other for far too long. And since when did Scott's eyes make her stomach do flip-flops? There was something wrong with this picture. No, it was all about the game. It had to be all about the game.

"So are we going to go and put this plan into action?" Courtney asked.

"Whatever you say sweet cheeks."

She pulled him along with her to go and confront Alejandro. That sneaky little snake. She'd always known Alejandro was sneaky but what was he getting out of pretending to be crippled? A free ride. Well the free ride stops now.

Alejandro himself was sprawled out on his bed reading a magazine and even though Courtney conceded that he was good looking, she was pleasantly surprised that he really didn't do anything for her anymore. Heather could have him. There was no way she'd want to touch such a slimeball.

"Oh hello Courtney, good to see you here, in our room. I'd get up, but you know," he gestured to his legs.

"Can it Ale-jerk-dro. We know the whole thing, Scott saw you."

Alejandro balked. Scott grinned mischievously. He thought Courtney was hot when she took charge like this. Well, okay, he thought Courtney was hot all the time but this time she was especially hot.

"Well fine," Alejandro said pulling himself up from the bed and putting his feet on the ground. "I guess the jig is up."

"Why would you even bother? Do you really think being pathetic is going to stop us from voting you off?"

Alejandro shrugged, standing up to his full height in front of them. "Then vote me off," he challenged them.

"We don't want you," Courtney said candidly. "We want Heather."

"So you want me to vote off Heather," Alejandro surmised.

"Yes," Courtney confirmed. "Are you with us?"

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice, do I?" Alejandro sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"No you don't." Courtney told him smugly.

"Then consider it done."

Courtney was elated. Heather was going home and she had Scott to thank for it. Would it be such a bad thing if she kissed him to let him know how grateful she was? No, she had to remind herself it was all about the game even though there was something about blackmail that was a little hot.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_I'm calling it: Heather is gone next episode Or Alejandro for lying to her.  
_

_What do you think?_


End file.
